Super GT
The Dewbauchee Super GT (named as SuperGT in GTA IV) is a sports car and grand tourer in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. Design GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the Super GT is based on a 1993 Mitsubishi 3000GT while featuring taillights similar to those of a 1993-2002 Toyota Supra (the Jester also resembles the Toyota Supra). It could also be based on the Venturi 400 GT. The Super GT can be modified at TransFender garages. There are also two versions of this car; a hardtop and a targa top, however unlike the similar ZR-350, the Super GT does not have a no-spoiler variant. It is also one the most expensive cars to import in GTA San Andreas together with the Bullet and the Cheetah, cashing in at $84,000. However, the player is awarded $105,000 when he exports the car in mint condition. GTA IV In GTA IV, the SuperGT (branded as a Dewbauchee car, although police radio chatter refers to it as a Pfister) is an amalgamation of some sports cars: the front and side profiles appear to share design cues from an Aston Martin DB9 and an Aston Martin V8 Vantage or a Jaguar X150 (both found in the Rockstar game Midnight Club: LA and Midnight Club: LA Complete Edition), while the rear appears to have resemblance of that of an Aston Martin Vantage V600, a Ferrari 612 Scaglietti or a Ferrari 575M Maranello. Overall, the SuperGT is a grand tourer. In conclusion, the SuperGT is largely based on the Aston Martin DB9 due to its greenhouse area, front and sides (except the vents). The SuperGT is available with differing hood designs, either featuring a relatively smooth hood, or one with a low U-shaped ridge. The interior features black leather and carpeting with bucket sports seats. The center console is finished in aluminum trim and features an analog timepiece. The SuperGT also features a 6-speed shifter. The F620 in The Ballad of Gay Tony shares some similarities to the SuperGT. Performance GTA San Andreas The Super GT has a top notch speed and acceleration. It's downside is that even when driving at low speeds, and despite its sharp turning, turning can cause wild fishtailing, especially at higher speeds. Furthermore, spinouts are inevitable with even the most minor of collisions. The tires are lack of grip. The Super GT does not have good durability either, and the vehicle will explode after only a few collisions. Therefore, the player should use caution while driving the car, turn slowly and gently, and avoid using it for any fast-speed maneuver. Unfortunately, this is the vehicle given to CJ for the final Driving School test, and also for the Freeway road race in Los Santos which renders these two missions exceedingly difficult to complete, even if CJ has 100% driving skill. All of these facts state that the Super GT is below average for a sports car of it's class. It weights 1400 kg, similar to cars like the Sultan, ZR350, Turismo, Banshee, and Comet. GTA IV In GTA IV, the SuperGT is the sixth fastest car in the game with a top speed of 204 mph (328 km/h) and do 0-60 mph in 4.9 seconds. The acceleration and speed of the SuperGT are superior to many other cars in the game. The distinct sound of a supercharger can be heard at higher RPMs, which separates it from the other supercars. Also, because of its high horsepower to torque ratio, the car can easily be slid into a drift by a single tap of the e-brake (at moderate enough speeds), making the SuperGT a great choice for drifting. In the hands of a capable driver it makes an ideal getaway car however, if not handled correctly the drifts in the corners and the sheer power of the engine while in the heat of the moment can lead to spin outs, loss of control and crashes. This is because of the position of the engine, it is located in front of the driver rather than just in front of the rear axle. As the result, it puts more weight at the front, resulting in massive oversteer. The rather aggressive power distribution is also the factor resulting the oversteer. However, some drivers find this feature to be exciting. Again, because of the front engine, rear-wheel drive layout, stability is also pretty much inferior compared to the other sports cars. The car's rank in performance is pushed further back with the introduction of faster sports car in subsequent Episodes of Liberty City DLC. In TBOGT, the SuperGT's competitor is the Ocelot F620. Overview Prominent appearances in missions In GTA San Andreas, the Super GT is the vehicle assigned the player during the City Slicker portion of the Driving School test. Its poor handling makes the course even more challenging. In GTA IV, during a car chase in one of Bernie Crane's missions, the Russian criminals drive a SuperGT, while the character most likely drives a Turismo, as it is the car parked in front of Bernie's house. At the climax of the mission, the Russians hit a curb and crash their car, forcing you to get out of your Turismo and take them out on foot. Once they are dealt with you can steal the Super GT for yourself and save it. For its paint-job, it has a deep metallic version of one of five colors: gray, blue, red, green, or pink, all of which are unique. It may or may not come with a hood ridge. Another SuperGT is also obtainable outside in the mission Trespass, being located at the main entrance of the abandoned Sprunk factory where you must find and kill Chubby Charlie. However if you complete the mission, and do not collect the car, it will disappear. As a part of text message car missions from Stevie, he will ask you to procure a unique dark gray SuperGT parked in front of the 69 Exchange in The Exchange, Algonquin. Before taking it to Stevie's garage, save it in one of your parking spots and wait for another to re-spawn. Then take the re-spawn to Stevie. However, if you wish to respray it, you cannot because the car is stuck with the gray paint job. A SuperGT appears in the Most Wanted mission for Darren Covey. The SuperGT may appear in a number of Drug Wars, featured with unique pearlescent colors. DSC_0093.jpg|An example of the SuperGTs that can be obtained from Drug Wars. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *It can only be modified at TransFender garages: *The TransFender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. *Super GT is one of the few cars that can only be equipped with 2X Nitrous, and it also has the least modification abilities. Trivia *The Super GT plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **CSR 103.9 in GTA San Andreas. **Electro-Choc or Radio Broker in GTA IV. *The Super GT shares a similar rear with a Toyota Supra. It is interesting that the Jester also closely resembles a Toyota Supra. *In GTA San Andreas, the Super GT is one out of two supercars to have a permanent spawn point, the other being the Bullet. *An earlier form of the SuperGT in GTA IV features "Super GT" and "Asstone" badges in the rear. In its final form, however, only a Dewbauchee emblem is present in place. *Oddly enough, the Super GT shares the same horn with Tow Truck. *It is ironic when upon close inspection the Super GT shares the engine cosmetics with the Stratum, although the Stratum appears to have an air filter and a turbocharger fitted. *The SuperGT is one of the three most expensive cars in GTA IV, the others being the Turismo and the Infernus. *The Russian Mafia in GTA IV occasionally uses SuperGT in missions, such as in the case during Union Drive and Trespass. *The Bullet GT replaces the SuperGT in The Ballad of Gay Tony's Multiplayer Race/GTA Race modes. *The BradyGames guide for Episodes From Liberty City mistakenly refers to the SuperGT as a new vehicle in EFLC. *The SuperGT along with the Turismo, Infernus, Comet, Dukes, Contender and Vigero (beater version only) are the only cars in GTA IV with no license plates. *In GTA San Andreas, the body shape is similar to that of the Turismo. *In GTA San Andreas, the Super GT has the same engine sound as the Cheetah, Comet and Turismo. *Oddly, the side door speakers in the SuperGT resemble the ones in the 2001-2005 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. *In the interior of GTA IV's SuperGT, you will find buttons surrounding the centered clock on the dashboard like in modern Aston Martin's. What is odd is that those buttons only come with the automatic transmission but the Super GT appears to come equipped with a manual. *When using graphical mods such as ENBSeries, the San Andreas Rendition of the Super GT doesn't have any body reflections. This same bug is also apparent on Uranus. *The name of the car is likely inspired by the Super GT series in Japan. It is a grand touring car racing series that began in 1993. Originally titled as the Zen Nihon GT Senshuken (全日本GT選手権?), generally referred to as either the JGTC or the All Japan Grand Touring Car Championship, the series was renamed to Super GT in 2005. *The Super GT and the Turismo are the only sports cars from IV not featured in Grand Theft Auto V. But, the Rapid GT might be the replacement for the Super GT. Notable Owners *Dimitri Rascalov *Charles Matteo Locations GTA San Andreas *In the parking lot outside of the Driving School in Doherty, San Fierro after achieving bronze for all the challenges, constantly appearing with a maroon body. *Behind the Control Tower at Easter Bay International Airport, San Fierro (usually locked). *Spawns frequently on The Strip, Las Venturas, especially at night *Driving around in the evening in Rodeo, Los Santos *Importable from Easter Basin docks in San Fierro after completing export lists. Import cost: $84,000 (Tuesday only) GTA IV The SuperGT in GTA IV is notably rare, being mostly available in specific missions (see prominent appearances in missions), or by using a cheat code. *Can very easily and lots of them can spawn if you are driving one. *Can be found on the street next to the Bank of Liberty in The Exchange, Algonquin, for Stevie's Car Thefts. *Very rarely spawns around Star Junction, The Triangle, Algonquin, Liberty City and Alderney City only in Episodes from Liberty City. *Obtainable during the Bernie Crane mission Union Drive, and can spawn parked in front of the Sprunk Factory in Alderney during the Phil Bell mission Trespass. *If you compete in Brucie's races early on, it is likely that you will see it in at least one of them. You can kill the driver and steal it but you will cancel the race and your favor with Brucie will go down 3 percent. *Spawn in traffic in GTA IV's multiplayer. *Can be spawned by dialing 227-555-0168 on your phone. This does not affect any achievements. *If you steal a police vehicle and open the computer and search Darren Covey, you can kill him and his crew and take the Super GT parked within the group. They also tend to spawn as soon as his location appears on your GPS, so you can get as many as you want very early in the story. * Specially colored examples of the car can be obtained from the Ballad of Gay Tony's Drug Wars. }} de:Super GT es:Super GT fi:Super GT pl:Super GT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee